sorpreza!
by agemoniobelen
Summary: esta apunto de acercarse el cumple años numero 13 de la hija menor de Eli y Trixie, y se les ocurre sorprenderla con una fiesta, como aran ellos para poderla sorprender sin que se de cuenta
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresa!

**holis como están chicos espero que les guste este cap esta corto **

**nota: slugterra no me pertenece **

**disfruten y para no aburrirlo que comience la historia :)**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Bajoterra en el refugio de la banda de Shane estaban haciendo sus labores diarias, Eli, Alex y Kord jugaban video-juegos, mientras que Trixie estaba en la cocina con pronta, hasta que un grito les llamo la atención a todos.

-Mamá, Papá –dijo el pequeño Will corriendo con un calendario en las manos

-qué Pasa Will –dijo Eli a su pequeño

-miren, mañana cumple Tex –dijo Will brincando de arriba abajo.

Alex miro a su padre –Papá que le vamos a hacer a Tex –dijo colocando una mano en la cabeza.

-no lo sé?, pero lo que ágamos debemos hacerlo sin que Tex se dé cuenta –dijo Eli sonriendo

-papá eso va a ser bastante difícil, Tex es igualita a mamá va a empezar a sospechar que estamos tramando algo –dijo Alex seriamente

Antes de que Eli le dijera algo a sus dos hijos, empezaron a escuchar pasos que se aproximaban des de la cocina, cuando los cuatro voltearon para ver de quien se trataba se sorprenden en ver a Trixie .

-chicos que están tramando? –dijo Trixie mirando a Eli y a sus dos pequeños

-nada, solo que estábamos pensando en lo que le vamos a dar a Tex –dijo Will con una sonrisa

-Will, eres peor guardando secretos que Tex! –dijo Alex a su hermano menor

Will solo miro a su hermano mayor enojado –Alex eres un cabeza de tuerca o que –dijo enfadado

-Will que son esas palabras jovencito –dijo Eli sorprendido

-lo siento papá, pero Alex empezó en primer lugar –dijo Will mirando a su hermano.

Alex nada más miro a su hermano menor con seriedad –bueno ya dejemos de discutir, y planeemos que le aremos a teresa, en su cumple años, antes de que regrese de su paseo ok –pregunto mirando a sus padres

-muy bien, entonces seria, Will, Alex tendrán que alejar a su hermana del refugió hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde, Kord, tú me ayudaras con la decoración y Pronto ayudara a Trixie con el pastel entendido? –pregunto, todos asintieron de inmediato

En eso las babosas empezaron a brincar y chillar, en eso Eli voltea a verlas –ustedes tan bien van a ayudar no crean que se me olvido –dijo sonriéndole a las babosas –Burpy, tú y las babosas nos avisaran si Ten está por venir -dijo mirándolas

Idioma babosa…..

Las babosas se reunieron en un círculo en sima de la mesa – Muy bien chico, debemos estar pendientes si Tex está por venir, yo hablare con Lilly para que nos ayude –dijo Sparky mirando al resto de las babosas.

-Sparky has me un favor cuando hables con tu hermana, intenten no destruir y no se agarren a pelear entre ustedes dos –dijo Burpy mirando a Sparky

-papá, yo no voy a pelear con mi hermana menor –dijo Sparky mirando a Burpy

Burpy lo miro a Sparky –ano y en navidad que, o quieres que te lo recuerde? –pregunto Burpy, Sparky nada más niega rápidamente

-Burpy por favor ya déjalo –dijo Joules mirándolo con seriedad

-de acuerdo, no diré más nada –dijo Burpy sonriendo

-bueno entonces que estamos esperando –dijo Sparky sonriendo

Continuara….

* * *

**bueno espero que les gustara el cap y actualizare**

**bueno aquí se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresa! 2

**holis ta da espero que les guste el cap**

**nota: slugterra no me pertenece **

**y que comience el cap**

* * *

Anterior mente…..

-Sparky has me un favor cuando hables con tu hermana, intenten no destruir y no se agarren a pelear entre ustedes dos –dijo Burpy mirando a Sparky

-papá, yo no voy a pelear con mi hermana menor –dijo Sparky mirando a Burpy

Burpy lo miro a Sparky –ano y en navidad que, o quieres que te lo recuerde? –pregunto Burpy, Sparky nada más niega rápidamente

-Burpy por favor ya déjalo –dijo Joules mirándolo con seriedad

-de acuerdo, no diré más nada –dijo Burpy sonriendo

-bueno entonces que estamos esperando –dijo Sparky sonriendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sparky ya cálmate un poco, aguanta hasta mañana –dijo Joules seriamente –así que ve a tu sesta ahora –añadió

-pero, pero aún es temprano? –dijo Sparky

Burpy le dio una mirada confusa a Joules, ella nada más le devolvió la mirada

-Joules tu no me dijiste que lo dejara tranquilo? –dijo con una media sonrisa

-Burpy por favor, la sesta de Sparky está de cabeza, y debe que ordénala –dijo Joules mirándolo con seriedad

Sparky miro a Burpy –hay por favor lo arreglare más tarde, y además Lilly tampoco ha arreglado su sesta -dijo Sparky, Joules lo mira con seriedad

-*suspiro* está bien, ya voy –dijo Sparky dirigiéndose a su sesta

Con Tex…..

La pequeña Shane caminaba tranquilamente por una caverna cercana a su hogar

-hay Lilly, no es hermosa esta caverna? –dijo Tex mirando a su babosa, Lilly asiente con la cabeza

Tex siguió caminando hasta que escucho unos disparos cerca de donde estaba, Tex mira a su babosa que de inmediato supo que significaba eso

Pensamiento de Lilly….

Porque creo que nos meteremos en problemas, si Eli y Trixie o mis papas se dan cuenta que estábamos en un duelo nos van a regañar, y Alex o mi hermano nos dirán que porque fuimos tan topes de estar en un duelo solas, y no aguantaría escuchar los regaños de mi papá y menos de mi mamá que es muy nerviosa porque soy su hija menor.

Fin del pensamiento de Lilly…

-qué opinas si pateamos unos traseros –dijo Tex sonriendo, Lilly nada más vio a Tex con seriedad

-hay Lilly papá y mamá no se van a enterar –dijo tex mirando a su babosa, Lilly solo suspiro asintió con la cabeza

Tex sonrió, y salió corriendo en donde venían los ruidos, cuando llegaron tex se sorprendió de ver a la pandilla Hula, Tex miro a Lilly.

-qué opinas Lilly les pateamos el trasero? –dijo Tex sonriendo mirando a Lilly

Tex cargo a Lilly en su lanzadora y se dirigió a pelear

-bueno chicos o nos entregan sus babosas o se enfrentaran a nosotros –dijo Billy apuntando su lanzadora a un mensajero.

-si fuera tú lo dejaría en paz –dijo Tex apuntando su lanzadora

-ja mira, la pequeña Shane cree poder detenernos o acaso tu papá tonto para mandar a una enanita a hacer su trabajo –dijo Billy riéndose

Tex se enojó por el comentario de Billy –oye! Nadie insulta a mi papá, ni mucho menos un perdedor como tú –dijo enfadada

Billy se enfadó y empezó a atacar a Tex, la pequeña Shane esquiva el ataque, refugiándose en una roca

-lista Lilly –dijo Tex mirando a su babosa infierno-electroshock, Lilly asintió con la cabeza

La pequeña Shane agarro su lanzadora, lanzándose a la acción (de tal palo tal astilla) lanzando a Lilly a la pandilla hula, cuando Lilly fue lanzada se transformó en una combinación infierno-electroshock lanzando una bola eléctrica de fuego todos menos uno de la pandilla fue impactado, Billy logro esquivar el ataque, y lanzo una carnero directo a Tex que por desafortunada mente no logro esquivar, a la vez que fue impactada por la carnero soltó sin querer su lanzadora

-bueno esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –dijo Tex sobándose la cabeza y Lilly ya en su hombro, cuando Tex abre los ojos nota que Billy carga una babosa granada, Tex de inmediato busca su lanzador –oh no mi lanzadora! –dijo asustada

-di tus últimas palabras niñita –dijo Billy apuntando su lanzadora

-si en cómo puedes luchar con una niña pequeña –dijo una voz que a Tex se le hizo muy familiar, cuando de repente una infierno se dirigió a Billy, golpeándolo

Pensamiento de Tex…

Ho no esa infierno es Burpy eso significa que… mi papá llego, ahora si que estoy en problemas

Fin de pensamiento de Tex…

Cuando Tex miro detrás de ella, vio a su padre con una mirada seria

-jeje a… hola papá, que haces aquí? –dijo Tex nerviosa

Eli miro a su hija con una mirada disección –teresa Sofía Shane cuantas veces debo decirte que aún no estas lista para pelear con tu lanzadora –dijo Eli enojado

-pero papá si estoy lista no es justo –dijo Tex enfadada

-Tex nos vamos a casa ahora –dijo Eli enojado

Tex suspiro y recogió su lanzadora –porque si dejas que Alex pueda acompañarlos en misiones con Tigo y mamá –dijo enojada

-porque Alex ya tiene la edad suficiente de manejar su lanzadora, y por poco te hacen daño –dijo Eli con seriedad dirigiéndose a su meca

Mientras que Burpy le dio una mirada enojada a Lilly

-Lilly, no puedo creer que tú y Tex se hallan puesto en peligro, que estabas pensando aun no controlas tus poderes –dijo Burpy enojado regañando a Lilly

-pero papá pero lo logre, pude lograr combinar mis dos labilidades –dijo Lilly

-alto QUE ISISTE QUE?!, Lilly aun no puedes controlar la combinación de tus dos habilidades, di lo bueno que sea yo que te esté regañando, si fuera tu madre de seguro estarías más que castigada di lo bueno que Joules se quedó con tu hermanito Leslie y con Sparky –dijo Burpy enojado

Eli ayudo a subir a Tex en lucky, a mitad de camino Tex y Lilly estaban enojadas que su padres las crean que no puedan defenderé

Cuando llegaron al refugio, Eli le dijo a Tex que se fuera a su cuarto y no saliera hasta que la llamaran a cenar

En el cuarto de Tex ….

-hay Lilly esto es tonto, peleamos bien y ahora nos castigan sin salir, y además Lilly lograste hacer la combinación bien –dijo Tex, Lilly asiente con la cabeza sentada en su sesta.

En la cocina con los demás…

-Eli que paso, porque Tex esta tan enojada –pregunto Trixie

-solo la castigue el reto de la tarde sin salir, estuvo peleando sola en un duelo, si no hubiese llegado podría salir herida –dijo Eli con un tono de preocupación, Trixie solo lo mira

-que aremos con Tex –dijo Trixie preocupada

Con las babosas…

-Burpy que paso, Lilly otra vez hizo una locura? –pregunto Joules con preocupación

-si pero convino sus dos habilidades, Lilly sigue siendo muy pequeña para eso, Sparky le tomo 2 años poder controlas la combinación, pudo haber salido lastimada con Tex –dijo Burpy, Joules suspira con melancolía

-hay Lilly porque debe ser tan necia –dijo Joules preocupada

Con Alex y Will…

-oh dios, Will tex está en problemas debió haber llamado para que la ayudemos, tu qué crees Sparky –dijo Alex mirando a Sparky

-Alex yo solo tengo 6 años, y no vamos a planear su fiesta sorpresa?, o se te olvido porque yo y Leslie no verdad –dijo mirando a su babosa que asiente

-no se me olvido Will, solo que esta vez tex fue una torpe por haber peleado sola –dijo Alex

Continuara…..


End file.
